


The Beanies Operation

by showstoppingnumbrr



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, M/M, Multi, Parent Henry Hidgens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showstoppingnumbrr/pseuds/showstoppingnumbrr
Summary: Beanies is a front for an assassin institution, run by Cynthia Houston. Owen Caravour, Curt Mega, Tatiana Slozhno, Barb Lavernor, Emma Hidgens, Zoey George, and Nora Richmond-Houston are her best workers. But one day, Emma is working as usual when a customer comes in… her name is Dylan and she has five dollars, asking for her parents to be murdered by the team. And she’s 15?
Relationships: Barb Lavernor/Tatiana Slozhno, Chad/Henry Hidgens, Cynthia Houston/Original Female Character(s), Nora/Emma Perkins/Zoey, Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	The Beanies Operation

It was a normal day in the small coffee shop. Well, as normal as a front for an assassin organisation could be.

Cynthia Houston ran the store named Beanies Diner, but inside it, oh well it had many secrets.

Let’s run down the list of agents who work there, shall we?

Nora Richmond-Houston is Cynthia’s only daughter who decided to carry on the Houston legacy of being a paid assassin and a big lesbian. She wore her reddish hair in a bun, strands of her hair falling out during missions. She had the most wonderful blue eyes that she watched Emma stare into dazedly and lovingly when she thought she wasn’t looking. But Nora was, and she loved every second of it.

Speaking about Emma, Emma Hidgens was adopted by Henry Hidgens- a long time friend of Cynthia’s- and joined soon after finishing her college career in some fancy science that she only ever used when she talked to Barb. It was kind of relieving to not have to dumb it down, not that she minded either way. It just got a little repetitive when Zoey or Curt asked for “simple English”.

Zoey George was something of a different species. She had long blonde hair, gorgeous blue eyes and by gods, she was perfect to even the gayest of gays: Curtis Mega. She could have anyone she wanted with a bat of her eyelashes and a wink, but she settled on what she liked to call "observing" Emma and Nora. If someone looked, they'd see the pink dust over her cheek and a dazed expression, exposing her crushing as well as her sexuality.

Curt Mega was Cynthia’s stepson, as she was dating Mrs. Jade Mega. He was one of her best agents, but she would never say so. They had this “tough love” situation going on that usually resulted in them arguing all the time. She kept going on and on about “keeping your eyes on the prize” and shit whenever he was staring at Owen Caravour, his new love interest.

Owen Caravour was a British bastard who didn’t know he was gay. He was good at everything else in the job, but when presented with his sexuality- he was more stupid than Zoey when she dated that cop they eventually offed for cheating on his wife and also for abusing his wife, niece, and son. 

Ah, Barbara Lavernor, once a scientist at a local community college blowing up the laboratory on accident, was now a barista and an assassin on top of a badass scientist. She owed Cynthia who had taught her a few tips and tricks. She didn’t like gore and had quite the fear of blood. Which was why when Tatiana, her girlfriend, got a cut on her arm, she fainted for a full two hours. Instead, she creates and researches weaponry for the crew and does not so bloody assignments. 

Finally, there was the most experienced assassin that ever walked the streets in this town, Tatiana Slozhno. Hell, she had been taught it since she could walk. But this was unfortunately by a rival of Cynthia’s. Believe it or not, it was Curt and Barb that convinced her to not choose evil. She was happy she didn’t- she had gotten a girlfriend out of it. One that faints at the sight of gore. She was completely okay with that if not a little pestered by the number of times Barb would beg her to be safe before missions. 

And what were they doing now? 

Well, Cynthia was vibing. Not really. She was in a meeting with Owen, Curt, and Nora. Curt was being a dumbass, Owen was being a pining dumbass, and Nora was just sitting there, shaking her head along with Cynthia’s at the boys' actions.

Barb was downstairs with Tatiana, both of them not doing much work and probably close to doing each other. Meaning that Zoey was in the corner, actually trying to do work, rubbing her temple in frustration at the sexual tension in the room. It was a miracle the group ever got work done. 

Emma was working out front. They had to run a diner as well, it was hard work on its own. She worked a usual shift of 9-5 and even though it sucked sometimes, people tipped money and it all went into her pocket. Then she worked behind the scenes with the rest and did an assignment or two before going home. 

Today, though, was different. She was working her shift and all the regular customers came by, but a tiny girl came in, absolutely terrified of being in a building. 

She looked like she hadn’t eaten or slept in years. She had a tiny cat on her shoulder who was mewling softly, seemingly encouraging her as the teen muttered to herself. She had a five-dollar bill clasped in her tight fist. Emma could tell right then that it was all she had.

Emma was about to ask the kid what was wrong before she came to the counter, dropping the bill on it.

“I- I heard y'take care o'people. Can y'take care o'my parents?”

“…What?” Emma asked, taken aback, “What do you...mean?” 

“’m sorry, I’ll get outta ya hair,”

“Oh, no, no, what’s wrong?” Emma looked around, “I wanna know what you mean.” 

“My parents h-have gotten word I ran away t'Hatchetfield, and are comin' here t'look and-and if they find me I’ll have t'go back there and-”

“Hey, kid, breathe slowly, what’s your name?” 

“Dylan, Dylan Saunders,” Dylan whispered, looking up at Emma as if she might smack her. 

“I’m Emma Hidgens, don’t worry- your parents will be taken care of,” Emma pushed the money back towards her. “Why don’t you come in the back and meet with my boss, she will need to hear some things- and we will talk about your new living condition,”

“I’m fine wit' staying on th' streets-”

“No, no, absolutely not. No streets.” Emma shook her head. “C’mere with me, Cynthia will talk with you. She seems tough but she is quite nice- but do not tell her I said that,” She waved her hand toward Dylan. 

Dylan nervously followed Emma down the hallway where two voices were arguing back and forth. One, she assumed, was Cynthia, and the other was a southern accent which made her feel like she wanted to be eating fried chicken with her aunt. If she had an aunt.. or a family..

"You had one fucking job, Mega! You were supposed to make it bloody- the easiest job you can do, and he's somehow still roaming the streets, still alive! If I wanted a bad job done, I would have asked Barb- no offense,”

"Well it isn't my fault he cornered me with a bat-"

"You are a professional assassin! You are supposed to be better than a civilian with a bat- leave my office Mega,"

"How my mother finds anything in you is a mystery,"

"That is a low blow, Curtis George Mega. You know she raised you better!"

Curt slammed the door behind him. Dylan screamed, hands on her head as she began to sink to the floor. Tears welled in her eyes as she trembled violently. Her parents used to do that. Her cat immediately set to work on nuzzling her cheek and getting between her arms so she couldn't claw at anything. He mewled worriedly.

Emma bent down, soon joined by Curt and Cynthia. 

"Dylan- Dylan, it's okay, you're okay," Emma whispered, trying to soothe Dyl out of her panic.

“Who is this kid, Hidgens?” 

“Dylan, found on the streets,” Even through her panicked state, she could still hear Emma’s pity.

That’s when Dyl tried to stand up, attempting to walk off the panic. Maybe she could leave and never come back. But then she found herself back on the floor.

“Em- bring her into the office, there is a couch in there,” Cynthia said, uncharacteristically sweet.

Emma obliged, taking Dyl in her arms. The little kiddo weighed barely anything and was still shaking pretty badly. It was a wonder how she had survived for so long.

She was put on the couch and instantly snuggled into the fluffy pillows. She didn’t even remember the last time she slept on a bed. 

The voices behind her melted together and she quickly fell asleep, dreaming about marshmallows and a mysterious woman hugging her.

Back in the office, Emma was explaining to Cynthia how Dylan entered the shop.

“She was so helpless- pleading for us to help… we can’t just leave her, isn’t this why we started this? What would dad say?”

Cynthia thought for a second before circling back around her desk and grabbed her phone.

First she called Zoey to the back office on the intercom. Next, she dialed Henry Hidgen’s number.

“Yeah, Henry- your kid is going down the same path as you, get over here,”

Then she hung up.

Emma looked at Curt, confused. They all waited in silence until Zoey entered the room.

“Cynthia- Emma, Curt- what’s going on?”

“We are adopting a child.”


End file.
